


Perfect mirror image

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: What I hope he can be.





	Perfect mirror image

Our story starts in Malfoy Manor, Narcissa has just given birth to a healthy baby boy and Lucius is talking about what he hopes Draco can be when he grows up.

Lucius said, "I know that this sounds egotistical, but I think that if we raise him right; he can be a perfect mirror image of me."

Narcissa snorted. "Don't be so ridiculous, Lucy. Draco will be whoever he wants to be, not your double."

Lucius sighed. "I just want him to be exactly like I wish I was; Cissy. The perfect son."

Narcissa told him, "Your father wasn't exactly the best role model. He made you his servant!"

Lucius frowned. "He was my master. I could never say no to him. You know that there was nothing I could do to stop him. I was forced to do his every bidding. He moulded me into the man I am today and I just want to do the same for our son."

Narcissa scowled. "So, you'll do exactly what your own father did? Treat your son and wife like dirt on the bottom of your boot and hurt us both?"

Lucius muttered, "If that's what it takes to mould Draco into a perfect mirror image of me, then so be it. Know that this isn't who I want to be, it's just in my blood. My father was a monster and so am I."

Narcissa reassured him, "You're not a monster, Lucy. Just a bit misguided. You have pure intentions."

Lucius glanced at Draco sleeping peacefully in his cot and whispered, "I promise you that I'll do everything in my power to make sure that you don't end up like me, son."

Narcissa took Lucius's hand and replied, "With me by your side, that will never happen."


End file.
